Are You My Guardian Angel?
by Squideena
Summary: This story will present me, but in character. Obviously, I have a fondness for Donnie. October is a recently mutated bunny who finds herself on the run from science with two friends, Chris and Ribbon. They eventually meet the turtles. And you can guess what happens with THAT. :3
1. Descriptions

October: Tan mutant bunny. Long, black, messy hair (thanks to owner's DNA). Dark brown eyes. 5"5'. Uses just about anything as a weapon. Sings. Meditates. Secretive. Has a crush on all turtles yet favors Donatello. Reasonably smart- 4.0 GPA. Not an expert in fighting, but able to protect herself. Reads in spare time. Christian.

B: October's inner evil. Dark brown mutant bunny. Hair is same, but so long it reaches the ground. 5"6'. Front teeth are razor sharp. Same can be said for 3-inch claws. Ruthless. Evil. Fears she will not be loved-ever. Only shows when October shows fear.

Ribbon: Friends with October. Mutant armadillo. Cream-colored. Blue eyes. Head and back with hard armor. Light brown bangs pokes from head armor. Big hands (like, Leatherhead big). 4"1'. Nickname is "Pod" because she's always connected to music. Uses sledgehammer for weapon. Christian. In love with Leo.

Chris: Ribbon's older brother. Cream-colored. Mutant armadillo. Light blue eyes. Armored back has hidden spikes. 4"5' Loves to play games, read comics, and skateboard. Best buds with Mikey. Christian.

Tristina: Human. 4"5'. Lightly tanned. Green eyes. Shoulder length brown hair. Good curves. Likes Chris. Born with scent glands that attract unwanted boys. Christian.

All other TMNT characters are from the 2012 series and belong solely to the creator and Nickelodeon. Takes place in Season 3, with Shredder defeated and in hiding, Splinter's on a mission (leaving Leo in charge), and April is- well, you'll see. :3


	2. Chapter 1

_I believe in God. I believe He is the creator of this universe, of me. He finds and fills my heart in every place. He told me I shouldn't be afraid of anything, because I am protected by angels._

Yet now, as the scientist puts a needle in me, I am more afraid than ever. I heard the humans talk about how the green substance inside the syringe will make me stronger than your average bunny (which is what I am), change me. Minor changes- supposedly. They have no idea what they're dealing with. Not that _I_ do. However, that substance contains Brunilda's DNA- my previous owner. Brunilda was known for being... troubling at times. She would claim it was an evil person that was making her do all the wrong. Nobody believed her, but I did. She's still in a straightjacket.

I could feel the substance course through my veins, yet did not change. The scientists looked eagerly at me, but then sighed, wrote down in their notepad, and walked to the next cage. Two armadillos were asleep, a brother and a sister. The men in lab coats injected them as well, with different DNA, but got the same result. That's when I learned the name of the substance- _mutagen_. The lab coats trudged off, disappointed. I fall asleep, disappointed as well.

 _It would have been nice to change a bit._

* * *

I woke up to my heart beating faster. My dark brown eyes move around in a panic, and I see the armadillos scurrying around in their small cage. I feel... weird. I realize that the mutagen must be taking effect _now_. I stare at my paws. They begin to expand. My legs grow longer, and the cage is suffocating. I break free, causing quite a ruckus. Scientists burst in and witness the mutations that are happening to me and my armadillo acquaintances. The armadillos go upright, bursting through their cage as well.

Big hands replaced their little ones. The sister cries out in pain. Her tail grows longer, and hair pokes out of her head armor. Her brother's back is shooting out spikes. I duck to dodge a few. My chest burst out. When my mutation was complete, I had Brunilda's dark hair and long eyelashes. I grabbed a piece of fabric and tied my new hair. The girl armadillo reached out for me.

"We need to go!" She screamed. I was grabbed by her brother and flew out the window. I clinged to the male armadillo for dear life- we were 10 stories up. the scientists sounded the alarm. Once we got the ground, I was dropped. The girl armadillo offered a hand. I gladly took it.

"I'm Ribbon, by the way. And that's Chris," She pointed to her brother. "Let's go. The sewers. They won't suspect anything."

I groaned, but ran on all fours with her. We jumped over the barbed fence and headed to the nearest manhole we could find. Chris threw the cover and sent it flying. He was very strong.

"GET IN! **HURRY** **UP**!"

I obeyed his orders and jumped in, buckling down on my hind legs. I had to get used to standing upright. Until then, I ran on all fours. I looked up. Ribbon and Chris were running- without me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Wait up!"

Adrenaline pushed me. I caught up, and then stopped when they did. I was scared, and it showed.

"What's the holdup?!" I whispered/screamed. Ribbon pointed at a figure near another entrance to the sewers. Three more shapes appeared beside the stranger. I felt my heart thump. What if they were the scientists? Chris picked up a cement brick and quickly carved it, forming a knife. I shuddered and took it.

"Are you nuts?!" I whispered angrily. "We are NOT going to hurt them!"

Chris scoffed and started towards them. I looked at his sister. She shrugged. I sighed, upset. Chris was about to pound one of the scientists- a shadow of a fist appeared and came down on the human.

"NO!" I yelled.

Chris missed- the figure moved. I noticed then it wasn't a scientist- neither of the four figures were. They were too... fat. I slowly walked to them, raising my fists as a means of defense. Chris was at my side.

"Great! I missed."

"Those aren't the humans," I replied.

All of a sudden, all the strangers were gone without a sound. But I saw them. I looked back to smirk at Chris, but he wasn't there. Neither was Ribbon. I kept my hands up.

"Guys?" I edged near a wall. "Where are you?"

A hand reached across my mouth. My scream was muffled and I struggled. This brought the both of us down. The moonlight shone through the grate, making me see my opponent. It was definitely not a human, and it was male. I grabbed his hands. Three fingers? I kicked him in the gut, feeling a shell. A turtle? Once I was free, I realized the facts: my opponent was another mutant, more than likely turtle. I saw brown eyes stare back at me. I peered in the darkness, trying to see him. He was tall, the shadow made that much clear. He had something purple on his face. And he now held a stick. I widened my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

I backed up until I reached the wall. The other mutant walked to me until he was ten inches away. I breathed heavily. The turtle put his stick behind him and sighed.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you?"

I gulped. Should I be telling him anything? Another shadow appeared beside us. He waved a hand.

"Come on, Donnie! We should get them to the lair!" A childish voice spoke to the mutant in front of me.

"No! This is not Leatherhead! We are NOT doing that again! What if the boy armadillo grabs me- by the FACE?!"

I ran behind him and looked at him in the moonlight. The turtle looked at me sideways, and I saw his brown eyes skim my face. I felt hot. I looked at the other turtle, guessed his brother, and saw that he had light blue eyes peering out of an orange cloth. I assumed a straight position. I had to be brave, but smart.

"So, you're called Donnie," I crossed my arms. "And you're a mutant turtle. What did you do with my friends?"

Donnie's brother grabbed my paw. "I'll show you! Come on!"

I ran after him through the sewers, all the while hearing Donnie shout after us.

"No! Mikey, come back! We don't know if she's dangerous!"

'Mikey' ignored his brother and kept on running until we reached an old subway station. He jumped over a bar of metal and waved to other turtles.

"Hey guys! Look who's here! Another mutant!"

I sighed and jumped over the bar- and Mikey, and an old couch. I landed and looked behind me. Mikey's mouth was open. He smiled.

"Awesome jump!"

I smiled back. Then I saw Ribbon and Chris in chains, Chris bound with more. He was also passed out. I gasped and leaped over. I held his face in my hands.

"Chris?" He didn't respond. "Chris? Can you hear me?"

"He's sleeping, rabbit." A rough voice told me.

I looked behind me. A turtle with a red piece of cloth stretched across his eyes was staring at me, arms crossed. I stood up. Walked over. I was the same height, if not an inch taller. I looked him in his green eyes.

"I am a _bunny_ , turtle. And I want to know what you did to my friend."

He scoffed. "So I roughed him up a little. He could have been dangerous."

I felt my heart thump against my rib cage. I could tell this turtle in particular would tick me off, if we ever meet again.

"What's your name, turtle?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just answer."

He scoffed again and walked away. I gritted my teeth. I sat by Ribbon and looked at her chains. Very thin, to me anyways. I grabbed them and opened my mouth. The chains broke under the sheer pressure of my front teeth. Ribbon shook off the chains and stretched. She smiled. I did the same for Chris. The green-eyed turtle came back. I smugly looked at him and crossed my arms. He pulled out something sharp. A short pitchfork?

"Who are you, rabbit? How were you able to cut those chains?"

"I told you, I'm a bunny. And I have my special talents."

The turtle shook his head. "LEO! Get over here!"

I raised an eyebrow as another turtle, this time with blue cloth over his eyes, came in. I heard a gasp beside me. Ribbon was blushing and covering her mouth as she stared at 'Leo'. I rolled my eyes and stared at the new turtle.

"So, you're Leo, the orange one is Mikey, the purple is Donnie and I still don't know his name," I said while pointing at each turtle.

Leo stopped beside his brother. "How did you know that?"

I scoffed. "Anyone that pays attention would know."

He shook his head and saw that the chains on the armadillo siblings were broken. He took out a sword and pointed it at me.

"How did you break that?"

I rolled my eyes and jumped, like a normal bunny, over these two turtles and in front of Donnie. He gasped. I felt... different. Donnie looked at my eyes and blushed. I raised an eyebrow and put my paws on my hips- and I realized I was NAKED. I gasped and grabbed a blanket off the couch to cover myself. Ribbon screamed- she must've realized it too. I grabbed a pillow and threw it in her direction. She caught it and covered herself, blushing. Leo looked at the both of us and sighed. He put his sword away. Mikey jumped onto the couch.

"See Donnie? They won't grab you by the face!"

I sat down on the ground. Looked around. I realized I was in a room. There was a kitchen-like setting in a separate corner of the room. I jumped over there and hid under the table. I nibbled on the blanket out of habit. My brain got to work. I got out from under table.

"I need a needle. And thread."

Mikey tossed me those things and I used the over-sized blanket to form some shorts and a short-sleeved shirt for me and Ribbon. Chris was gonna have to stay naked for a while. Ribbon and I put on our clothes and stood up. I felt my feet tingle. I ripped up the rest of the blanket and tied the scraps on my feet and wrists. There. Now I had some padding to protect my feet. I stared at Leo.

"We'll leave you alone. Just help us take Chris to the surface."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Well, I figured I should I tell you some news. Firstly, I am currently not at home in Puerto Rico. Rather, I will be staying in New York and Florida, so if the chapters are delayed, you already know why. Secondly, I have been getting suggestions that I should continue Opal Rose's story, and that it should take place in Japan. While this sounds like a fantastic idea, please remember that now I am writing another kinda long story. So, that might take a while. _If _ I should write Opal's story, it shall be told from Leo's perspective. That way, we know how he feels about all that happened. Other than that formal news, enjoy this next chapter, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!  
~Squideena**

* * *

A few minutes later, I was huffing on the sidewalk, Ribbon patting my back. I gulped in a wad of air and stood straight. Raph hurled Chris to the ground.

"There. Ya got your buddy. Now can you leave- and never come back?"

I scoffed. "Why?"

"We got enough on our plate as it is. We don't need more problems."

And he went back under ground. I stayed glaring at the dark hole in the ground, arms crossed. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get Chris somewhere safe."

Chris moaned as he was lifted by Ribbon and I. We walked towards an abandoned warehouse, jumping at every sound, afraid that the lab coats would get us. I left Chris with his sister and shut the steel door to the warehouse, breathing in the dank smell. We were going to have to stay until dawn. Ribbon sighed and cleared a part of floor from dust and wood, setting Chris down on the concrete floor. I huddled in the corner, and waited for the sun to rise.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of shuffling. When I opened my eyes, Ribbon and Chris were milling about the warehouse. I sat up, my hind legs positioned at an awkward angle. I still didn't know how to stand like a human. And I wouldn't have to if my legs weren' t equipped with such large feet. Ribbon noticed I was awake and waved me over.

"We need some help finding fabric," she said, an eyebrow raised.

I tilted my head, confused. "Why?"

Ribbon mastered the art of standing on her back legs, and a flare of jealously rose up inside me. She crossed her arms.

"I will _not_ have my brother be _naked_ while we're like _this_."

I nodded once and hopped around the almost-empty space, tripping over my big feet several times. Light poured into the warehouse through little gaps in the roof, helping with the search. I tripped over my feet one last time before exploding.

"AH! Stupid feet!"

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I keep tripping over my feet, and it's starting to hurt!"

Chris gave me a look, shrugged, and went back to searching for fabric. I pouted and tried to stand up, tried to be bipedal. My legs wobbled and I grabbed onto a pole sticking out of the wall. Now that I was 'standing', I was able to see farther. My eyes skimmed the room, and a black spot caught my eye. I dropped to the ground and hopped over to the black spot. It was fabric. I sniffed it- it smelt old, but otherwise okay.

"Hey Ribbon!"

"What?"

"I found some!"

Ribbon and Chris ran over, two bipedal armadillos running to their more-bunny-than-mutant friend. More jealousy flared up, and the atmosphere felt really hot. Ribbon grabbed the cloth and held it against her brother's skin. She smiled and started clawing. Bits of black fabric flew into my face, blinding me every few seconds. I stood by Chris to avoid any cloth getting into my eyes. He nudged me and started muttering to me.

"I don't see why it's so important for me to be dressed _now_. I've been naked forever."

I stifled a laugh. Chris smiled, happy to make me laugh. Ribbon groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't have anything to sew these two pieces together with. You got a needle?"

"No." I stared at the space, and a glint caught my eye. I hopped over and saw it was some string. I grabbed it and hopped back. "We do have this, though."

Ribbon huffed and grabbed it. She looked around and saw a piece of sharp wood lying beside us. She grabbed it and used one of her claws to poke a hole through it. She smiled, happy with her temporary needle. She stuck the string through the hole and started to sew the two pieces together, forming a pair of pants. Ribbon tossed them to Chris. I looked at his face- his mouth was twisted into a scowl. Ribbon sighed.

"Well, go on, then! Try it on!"

Chris sighed deeply, and slipped on the pair of pants. They looked almost natural on him. I smiled. Ribbon clapped her hands.

"You look great, bro!"

Chris gave us a smug look. "I do, don't I?"

He started to pose, his long tail swiping the ground every time he moved. We started to laugh, relishing this small moment of peace. Yet at the back of my mind, the fear of getting experimented on lingered. I secretly wondered how long we were able to hide from the lab coats that haunted my dreams last night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I am BACK! Man, it feels good to be home! I am super sorry for not writing, but since we were in the US for about a month, I couldn't do much with Fanfiction. I'm not even sure if anyone's reading this anymore, but I just love writing, so that's what I'm gonna do. Thanks for waiting, and here's another chapter! Stay slippery, fellas!  
~Squideena**

* * *

I peeked out of the warehouse- it was midday, and the streets were packed. I closed the metal door and shook my head at Ribbon.

"We can't go, at least not now. It's too crowded."

Chris was kicking at the floor. "Pfft. Amazing how an abandoned warehouse can have a busy street."

I shrugged. New York _was_ a strange place. Ribbon sighed loudly.

"How about at night? Can we leave at night?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Night came, and Ribbon jumped up from her corner.

"Can we go _now_?"

I smiled. "Yes, we can."

I hurled the metal door open, and peeked out. No people. Excellent. Chris bolted out and breathed in the air. Ribbon did the same. I closed the door behind me and looked at the sewers, remembering what lay down there. My heart told me I should go down as soon as I could, but my brain was telling me to stay with the armadillo siblings.

"Umm... guys?"

Chris looked at me, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Where to now?"

He put on a thinking face. "I don't really know. How about a barn?"

Ribbon shook her head. "Nah. That place is probably CRAWLING with humans. I say we go to a beach."

Chris crossed his arms. "And the _beach_ won't be 'crawling with humans'?"

The armadillos argued about where we should go, when a light crept into my peripheral vision. I snapped my head, and found out it was coming from a flashlight. My eyes widened.

"NO! Chris, that place-"

I cut her off. "Ribbon, someone's here!"

I pointed at the light that was coming closer. My ears picked up voices.

"Do you think they'll be here, Barker?" A voice, a male, said.

The other male responded. "They must be. They're a bunch of mutants now. Two armadillos and a rabbit must be hiding where no humans are."

They were scientists. And even if there were only two talking, who knows how many are searching for us? I silently hopped behind the warehouse, Ribbon and Chris running after me.I could feel my heart pounding.

"How did they find us?!" Ribbon panicked.

I shook my head. "I don't know! But we gotta run- whether they see us or not!"

Chris was about to protest when I screamed, "Now!"

I hopped past the lab coats, who seemed surprised at my size. They took out something sharp and loaded it with a purple substance. I gasped and dodged their aim. Ribbon and Chris ran past me, scaling one of the apartments. I did the same, dodging flying darts from the scientists.

"Stop!" I heard one of the scientists say.

I ignored them and kept going up, until I reached the roof.

"Whoo. I hope they don't follow us up here." The armadillo sibs stayed quiet. "Guys?"

That's when I saw them. The orange mask and baby blue eyes next to the red mask and green eyes. I gasped while Raph glared at me. He walked towards me until he was staring me down.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!"

I glared at him and straightened myself. "That's none of your business, turtle."

I could hear the humans talking frantically. Apparently it attracted Raph's attention as well.

"Who's that?"

"Lab coats," I grumbled. I shook my head. "Just leave us alone and let us pass."

Raph shrugged and stepped aside. I grabbed Ribbon and Chris and walked to the other rooftop. I heard the turtles run away. We ran along the rooftops for about ten minutes, stopping on the rooftop of a business complex. The armadillo siblings plopped down, panting and napping. I was out of breath as well, and wanted to sleep, but the feeling of unease crept onto me. The feeling of being watched. My fur puffed up as I walked to Ribbon. The feeling was stronger now, and it clenched at my stomach.

"Ribbon?"

"Hm?"

"I think someone's watching us."

She snapped her eyes open. "What?"

"You heard me."

She looked around, sitting up. Then she shrugged and laid back down.

"I don't see anyone."

I sighed in annoyance and wriggled my tail. When my ears picked up the sound of footsteps, I trembled. When none of the armadillos paid attention, I sighed again and jumped off complex. I landed and heard the clatter of metal. Footsteps were heard from an alleyway, and I followed that sound. I growled when blue eyes met my gaze. Leo.

"Leo?! _You're_ the one watching me and my friends?!"

Leo shook his head, a little too frantic.

"No! No! Not me!"

I stared at him in doubt, and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But it was Donnie's idea!"

I snapped my attention to the tall shadow with brown eyes. My heart leaped. I stayed on all fours, afraid that if I stand up, Donnie would laugh at my weak attempt to be bipedal. I frowned at the ground. The purple clad turtle stepped in front of me.


	6. Chapter 5 AN

I snapped my attention to the tall shadow with brown eyes. My heart leaped. I stayed on all fours, afraid that if I stand up, Donnie would laugh at my weak attempt to be bipedal. I frowned at the ground. The purple clad turtle stepped in front of me.

"Why would you watch us, Donnie?" I grumbled to the ground.

"Because I picked up a strong energy source from here. Didn't know you guys would be the energy source."

I felt my cheeks burn, and played with the fur on my arm. I wasn't comfortable with all this attention from multiple things. And with him watching me, it felt as if though everything froze to look at me. With Donnie watching. Ribbon started humming, trying to break the awkward silence with a random song. She bounced in tune to the music, soon breaking out into a dance. And I sighed in relief, thankful that time seemed to resume again.

"So," Leo mumbled. "what happened lately?"

Is he seriously trying to make small talk right now?

"Not much." I wasn't sure whether or not to trust him with what's been going on.

But Leo sensed my small lie. "Come on. Spill it- something's been going on."

"How would YOU know whether or not something's going on?" I snapped.

"Because your armadillo friend over there," he nodded at Chris. "seems deep in thought."

I wiggled my nose. Sighing, I told him about the warehouse, the lab coats, the people. Call me crazy, but I think Donnie was listening as well. When I stopped, Ribbon started bowing to a fake audience, acting posh. I smiled a bit and saw that Chris was clapping, his lips out in a fancy pout. I burst out laughing, my sides hurting after a while. I stopped when I noticed Donnie looking at me.

"Uh..."

I cleared my throat. Well, this was weird. And I probably sounded like a fool. I felt my eyes water from anger at my foolish actions, and heard a loud beeping coming from Donnie's direction. He picked up a weird instrument, and pointed it at me.

"Strange," he said. "A very powerful energy source is flowing from you. Strange because it wasn't there before."

I felt a tear go down, and hopped off the building. Now he thinks I'm strange. I don't know why HE affects me, and not everybody else. I got angry at myself just for that. Yeesh, I could get upset for weird reasons.

"Wait! Come back!"

Once I landed on the ground, slightly hurting my ankle, I looked up at him. Donnie's brown eyes stared at mine in the darkness. My heart thudded, and I wanted to yell that I'm not strange, yet it never came. That courage never came. I shook my head and limped off. Soon after, a hand rested on my shoulder. I stopped, afraid it was a human.

"Why did you run off?"

No, it was worse than a human. I faced Don.

"You said I was strange. I just needed some time to myself," My ears twitched. "Do you hear that?"

Donnie looked around and shook his head. There it was again- a yell. A female voice yelling out a name. I hopped over to the sound, the turtle following. I looked around a corner, and saw a girl with red hair and yellow clothes headed this way. Yelling...

"DONNIE! DONATELLO! I need to talk to you for a sec!" She yelled.

Donnie? Why would a human girl want-

"Oh, it's April."

April? "Who's April?"

"She's the one of the humans that know about us."

When Don stepped out and started talking to her, I felt something in my chest. It hurt... a lot. And when I looked at my face in a puddle, I saw it was contorted into a scowl. My face softened. Was I- Am I- Am I upset? I got my answer when April hugged Don. I stepped from behind the wall and looked at the girl, fury in my eyes.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I got some bad news. I've been debating whether to continue this story or not. Like, abandon it or continue. However, if I abandon it, I'll feel bad for letting it just drop. If I continue, I'll feel bad for not updating so much. Complications, like my long-distance relationship, has risen up, and it gets me stressed. As anyone in my family with the writing gene would tell you, stress would be an immediate gateway to the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK. So yeah.**

 **Now that that has been cleared up, I hope you guys like this chapter! If you want, you can review/favorite! LOVE YOU GUYS!  
~Squideena**

 **P.S- I now have a Wattpad account. Although nothing is on there yet, it will be. And it will have original stories and crazy dreams I've had!**


	7. Chapter 6

April shrieked.

"AH! DONNIE, WHAT _IS_ THAT?!"

I crossed my arms and straightened my back to appear taller.

"I'm a who, not a what. And the name's October. Use it."

Surprisingly, it was easier for me to be bipedal at this moment. Donnie cleared his throat and gestured to April.

"October, this is April O'Neil. A friend of my brothers and I. April, this is October. She's a mutant that needs our help."

I raised an eyebrow. What the heck does he mean, I need help?! April gave me a fake smile and turned back to Donnie. I didn't want to hear anything else, so I bounded off, for some reason very upset.

* * *

"Hey, Oct-"

I leaped past Mikey and onto the battered couch. He cleared his throat and made a drum roll noise. Smiling, I looked his way. A cat made out of something cold and colorful was resting in Mikey's hands.

"Um...Michelangelo?"

"Yes?"

"What is that?"

The cat let out a high-pitched meow. I had to admit, it was very adorable.

"This cutie is Ice Cream Kitty! The love of my life! My partner in crime! My-"

"I get it, Mikester. But what's 'ice cream'?"

The turtle gasped and clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner. He put the cat in the freezer, then sat next to me.

"Ice cream, my dear October, is the bestest partner for PIZZA! Ice cream is a delicious treat!"

That didn't give me any clarification, but I suppose it's enough to know that it is edible. I nodded and relaxed on the couch, waiting for morning to come. As my eyes closed, April's unhappy face kept appearing in my mind. I was almost sure that I was going to have nightmares of this... human girl.

* * *

Peace. Quiet. And a finger poking my cheek.

"Is she dead?"

An unrecognized female voice reached my ears. Raph spoke up.

"Nah. Maybe. I don't know- nobody could wake her up."

Why did he sound so calm and nice?

"Well, her friends are up. Should I go get them?"

"No no. Just stay, CG."

CG?! Who the heck is CG?! How many unknown people are here? I open my eyes, and see three new girls.

* * *

 **So sorry this chapter is so short! I don't even know if anyone is still reading my stories, I've been off for so long. Anyways, I decided that I shouldn't abandon my first fanfiction website. It's practically the reason my writer name is Squideena. So, I shall try to update more often(don't worry, they won't be as short as this crappy chappie). Thanks for your time!  
~Squideena**


End file.
